The weird life of Silverwing
by Silverwing58
Summary: If you saw my last story then you most likely hate me :D but READ THIS STORY ... please! BROHOOF /)
1. Info

NEW STORY, I am using some of your ocs for this new story and I think I can do this and I have a few Ideas, you do not have to like or read this (BUT PLEASE DO) but…..I have decied on a few OCs to use BUT I still need about 2 more. We need an egghead and the shy pony who sits in the back of the class. Oh and ALL OCs I AM TAKING IN ARE GOING TO BE YOUNG! Oh and almost forgot, the ponys that are exected FOR A FACT ARE….

Gordhanx-Floria

Woodenbrony27- NO NAME

That is it and I HAVE to ask these ponys a few questions and you guys. If you are going to sent an oc PM ME! ONLY REVIEW IF YOU HAVE A COMENT! And for your ponys I need backstories, accents if they have one, codes for general zoi's pony creator for more detailed pictures (IF YOU CAN), and support, by support I mean IDEAS like how the heck does the main pony meet yours, problems for the ponies, RANDOM JOKES! Something! That is it and I hope I did not ruin my self from "So now where wolves?" I HAD GREAT IDEAS BUT I HAD NO TIME AND DID NOT KNOW HOW TO PUT MY IDEAS IN TO REALIZATION but NOW I KNOW so… BYE!

From, Silverwing68.


	2. intro

INTRO

Pain, first thing I felt when I woke up that faithful day. Soreness and a new pain behind his left ear. The soreness was from the long walk yesterday, but the ear pain he had no idea what it was. He raised his hoof to his left ear to get the same pain in his hoof. The now fully awake pony jump to his hooves to see what the pain was. A little tree scorpion was on his hoof and is still string his hoof. He soon throws the scorpion into the woods in panic, but then realizes the scorpion was not venomous. The pony so realizes where he is. The trail to ponyville, he has walk for 2 days to ponyville because his parents did not want to give him enough spare bits to rent a chariot. "Good morning Equestria." The colt says as he walks down the path. This colt has a gray coat, longish black and white striped hair and tail, pure silver eyes, wings, and a cutie mark that is 2 silver wings the shines in direct sunlight. He is 15 right now but a birthday in a month, and average height and looks in strength average strength but he is pretty strong. This pony's name Is Silverwing and this is his weird life.

So far so good? Not likely. Anyway, I DO NOT NEED ANY MORE OCS! Stop with the ocs! And on a different note, I need you guys to tell me my errors in this INTR. More detail? Not enough detail? TELL ME! That's all for now. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Bye

From, Silverwing68.


	3. Tale of the winged zebra

Sorry about the wait but I now know the storyline, when the ocs meet my oc, what going to happen, IS THERE A RETURNING OF A RANDOM VILLIN? (HOPEFULLY NOT!) Well without further ado here is "The Weird Life of Silverwing!"

Silverwing's pov

The Tale of a Winged Zebra or something.

As I walked I noticed how thirsty I was and thought of what I was going to do when I get there. Well, I will HAVE to go to the first place I see that sell drinks, but after that I haven't the slightest clue what to do next. Maybe I could *checks pockets* And I don't have enough bits to buy a house OR a hotel room so…. I am going to die. As I was thinking to myself I did not realize ponyville was in sight, ponyville looked a LOT bigger than his parents told him about. There where house big and small, bright and dull, there was also an apple orchard to the far right of it for the everfree trail. "Wow." I said in awe. The place was beautiful. "Well better find a good bench to sleep on and something to drink." I said as I walked to the town. About 2 minutes of walking down the road I see a lemonade stand at the entrance of the town. As I walk I hear the ponies running the stand arguing. "Come ON! Why can't we move to the market place instead, it would be a LOT easier to get sales. A small white unicorn filly with pinkish and purplish hair yelled at an orange coated purple maned Pegasus. "NO WAY! If we move we will miss the ponies coming into ponyville!" the Pegasus yelled back at the unicorn. A small yellow coated earth pony took notice of me. "Gals?" She said in a country accent but they couldn't hear as the where yelling at each other. Scootaloo look around NO PONY IS COMING HERE!" the unicorn yelled having her voice crack once during the process. "GALS!" The earth pony yelled and caught the attention of the earth pony who pointed at me. The Pegasus soon got a wide smile on her face and the unicorn had a small frown at the sight of me which hurt. "Um I would like a glass of lemonade?" I told them in a question kind of way. "Coming right up!" the earth pony yelled. She went under the stand and brought up a medium sized glass of lemonade. As soon as they handed it to me I instantly chugged it down and put the glass back on the stand. "May I have another?" I asked. The earth pony said nothing as the poured lemonade in to the glass and watched me chug it. "That will be 10 bits." The earth pony said flatly. I instantly spit out my lemonade in shock of what she said. "10 BITS!? FOR LEMONADE!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I yelled shocked, well I did drink a good amount of their lemonade and business is slow so I understand. I quickly finished my lemonade and gave them 10 bits and walked away.

As I walked through the town, I got a lot of odd looks like surprise, confusion, and laughter. This is not really new to me because I look like a winged zebra. I soon grew tired of all the looks and went down a random ally way hoping I was safe. After I think 5 to 6 minutes of hiding and thinking of random jobs I could do for some bits and what I could eat, I left the ally to continue on my journey for a good bench. But as soon as I left the ally I got ran over by a scooter and wagon. Pain INSTANTLY went all the way threw my body as the wheels went over my spine. The scooter stopped and the three small filles hoped out to see if I was ok, the answer was obviously no. "Oh Celestia, I KILLED HIM SCOOTS!" A small filly yelled in a small country accent. "Don't worry I have this ALL under control." Another filly said in a voice I kind of remembered. It was the three from the lemonade stand; I slowly felt anger and pain fill me as I slowly got up. "Oh good he is alive, I was going to leave him in the ally." The small Pegasus said by the name of scoots? "Ow…. Watch the road next time, will you?" I asked. "Sorry sir, we were trying to come up with a way to get our cutie marks and we got side tracked an-." The unicorn was saying but I cut her off. "Its ok, I'm over now go play or something." I said walking off. (Crazy Kids).

Hey This is Silverwing and I that was CHAPTER 1 I WILL MAKE MORE, I am REALLY sorry about how long this took so…. Yeah….. Here's the joke of the Chapter and the disclaimer.

Joke of the Day. Two guys are hunting in the woods and Guy 1 says Guy 1: Hey I see your house from here, and your wife's cheating on you! Guy 2: I have had it with her, shoot her in the head and shoot the man in the dick. Guy 1: I can get that in one shoot! Get it! If you don't the go see a doctor, If you did say "BROHOOF (\"

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR SILVERWING BUT A FEW OCS ARE COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (maybe not sure). ANYWAY left a like if you well…..like it BYE /)


End file.
